


Tiny indoor fireworks

by guety



Series: Love is [2]
Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mashiro Yuu, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Top Tsuru Yasunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: A month after they first start being sexual, Yuu and Yasunari try going all the way.
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Series: Love is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761331
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Tiny indoor fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I promised dick in butt action and I'm here to provide. 
> 
> This takes place a month after I should have told you, but I've never been brave .

Yuu has had more than one crush in the past. In middle school, it was the representative of his class. In high school, a senpai from the rugby club. And, even though he’s too embarrassed to say it out loud, he used to have a bit of a crush on Natsusa-san. But those were just that: one-sided crushes. It wasn’t until he met Yasunari-kun that he knew what being in love truly was. 

At first, Yuu has simply attracted to him. He thought Yasunari-kun was cool, and a great left-wing, and of course, he found him really handsome. Then, as they became friends and he learned more about him, Yuu started to realize what a great person Yasunari-kun is and that made him like him even more. Before he realized, he had started developing feelings for him, feelings that were deeper than anything he had ever felt for anyone else before. 

So when he found out that his feelings were requited and they started dating a couple of months ago, Yuu was delighted. He’s been on cloud number nine ever since. Yasunari-kun is the best boyfriend one could ever imagine. It’s true that he’s reserved and doesn’t express his feelings through words very often, but it’s through his acts that Yuu can feel how much he cares for him. He always seems to notice when Yuu needs help carrying something heavy, and always cheers him up when Yuu is feeling insecure. He walks Yuu home after practice, sometimes even helping him do the groceries, and on weekends, he often cooks for him. They spend a lot of time together, having lunch together at the school cafeteria and studying together at the library after class, and Yuu couldn’t be happier. He loves being with Yasunari-kun, loves that they can talk about anything and everything, loves discovering new things about him. And the more he gets to know him, the deeper he falls in love. And more than anything, he loves how comfortable it is to be together, without necessarily doing anything. 

Right now, Yasunari-kun is laying down on Yuu’s bed, reading some manga that Sousuke-senpai lent him, while Yuu finishes adding the information from the latest university league matches into his analysis database. From time to time, when Yuu notices something interesting, he tells Yasunari-kun, and they discuss it together. He really appreciates how Yasunari-kun always pays attention to what Yuu has to say, listening to every word. Maybe spending time like this wouldn’t be considered a proper date by most people, but Yuu really enjoys these moments.

Besides, the night is just starting. They’ll have plenty of time to do more lovey-dovey things once he’s done.

It takes him a while, but he finally finishes compiling and analyzing all the new information. Letting out a long sigh, he rests his hand on the bed, next to Yasunari-kun’s shoulder. Yasunari-kun runs a hair through his hair. 

“Done?”

“Yes! How’s your manga?”

“It’s fine. The main character is an asshole, though.”

“Is that so?”

“But the story is good.” He leaves the manga on Yuu’s table and pats the space next to him on the bed. “Come here.”

Yuu climbs to the bed, lying on his side facing Yasunari-kun, and soon finds himself wrapped into an embrace. Yasunari-kun might not seem very affectionate to other people, and it’s true that when they first started dating he was quite shy when it came to displaying affection, both physically and verbally, but he has slowly gotten better at it, and now he often initiates hugs and kisses when they’re alone. 

“Are you doing so much analysis every day?” Yasunari-kun asks, brushing Yuu’s fair off his forehead. 

“Not every day,” Yuu replies, “but I’m trying to keep up as much as I can. I want to be of use to the team.”

“You already do more than enough for us,” Yasunari-kun’s voice is honest but full of warmth, “you’re working hard.”

“You too, Yasunari-kun. When I see you working so hard at practice, it makes me want to do my best as well.”

“I see.” Yasunari kun moves to hide his face, but Yuu doesn’t miss the blush spreading across his cheeks. He can’t help but smile. Yasunari-kun gets embarrassed so easily, it’s adorable.

“Yasunari-kun,” he calls, gently.

“Hmm?” 

“Kiss me, please?”

Yasunari-kun turns to look at him, ears still red, and kisses him without saying a word. It’s sweet and slow, with just a hint of tongue brushing against his lips. It feels so nice. Yasunari-kun has gotten incredibly good at kissing, both the soft kind of kissing he’s doing now and the deep, heated way of kissing that Yuu’s hoping to get soon enough. He runs his hand over Yasunari-kun’s arm, wanting to get a feel of those nice muscles. 

Yasunari-kun pulls away as soon as Yuu touches him. “Your hand’s freezing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” He takes Yuu’s hand in his, rubbing them lightly. Yasunari-kun’s hands are rough, but warm. Yuu loves how they feel on him. “You should take a bath and warm up.”

“But I’m warming up already.” He shifts closer to Yasunari-kun, letting his body heat envelop him. It’s better than a blanket. 

“Is that so.” Yasunari-kun looks at him with eyes full of kindness and pulls him into a tight embrace. He kisses Yuu’s forehead, then his cheek and neck, making him giggle. 

Yuu buries his face on the crook of Yasunari’s neck, breathing in his scent, and sighs. He feels truly fortunate. Being in love is great! Especially when the person you love is so cool, and handsome, and kind, and happens to like you back. He lets out a chuckle, feeling content.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy.”

Yasunari-kun doesn’t say anything, just keeps hugging Yuu, lazily running his fingers up and down Yuu’s back. Slowly, he slips his hands under Yuu’s t-shirt, tracing his spine on the sensitive area right at the end of his back. It’s not exactly a sensual caress, but it’s intimate, holding a promise of something more.

Now that his hands are warmer, he makes another attempt at touching Yasunari-kun’s skin, reaching for his waist. This time, Yasunari-kun lets him, easing into his caresses as Yuu traces the well-defined muscles of his back. He runs his hands over Yasunari-kun’s sides, and then moves to the front, feeling up his abs. Yasunari-kun pulls Yuu in for a kiss that starts soft, and then gets deeper, Yasunari-kun’s tongue brushing against his, slowly. 

Kissing Yasunari-kun like this makes a special kind of heat rise up from his belly, and he feels tingly all over, as if all his nerves were on edge, but he also feels oddly relaxed. Yuu presses himself closer against Yasunari-kun, sliding his leg between his boyfriend’s, and that’s when he feels it. 

_Ah, Yasunari-kun is hard._ Knowing that Yasunari-kun gets aroused just by being with him like this makes him feel giddy. Other than penetration, they’ve done plenty of sexual things in the past month, but Yuu still can’t wrap his head around the fact that someone as utterly hot and amazing as Yasunari-kun finds him attractive. 

Yasunari-kun pulls away just enough to look into his eyes, his cheeks flushed. “Yuu…” he trails off. It seems like he wants to say something, but can’t find the words. That’s fine. Yuu can more or less guess what he wants to say, anyway.

“Yasunari-kun, do you want to go all the way tonight?”

Yasunari-kun looks into his eyes, blushing. “Yes.”

Yuu smiles at him. “Me too.”

“Good.” Yasunari-kun smiles back, but that gentle expression soon turns into a frown. “Yuu, what we talked about the other day… are you sure you want to bottom?”

“I’m sure,” he replies with confidence. He hasn’t told Yasunari-kun this yet, but ever since he first starting fantasizing about sex when he was a high-schooler, he always imagined himself on the receiving end. It’s not like he’s not interested in topping - he wouldn’t mind trying once - but at least for the moment, he’s more curious about bottoming. Unless… “Do you not want to top?”

“I’m fine with topping,” Yasunari-kun hurries to say, “but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuu’s smile widens. Yasunari-kun worries too much.

“It’ll be fine,” Yuu reassures him, “besides…” he trails off, feeling self-conscious. 

“Besides?” 

Yuu can feel his face heating up. He turns around, facing away from Yasunari. “Um, well, since we talked about it and we both said we wanted to do this, I thought it’d be better if I, um,” 

“Yes?” Yasunari-kun prompts him to continue, his voice really soft.

Yuu hides his face on his hands. Saying it out loud is so embarrassing. “Well, I read that if you want to bottom it’s better to practice by yourself first, so I did that and it didn’t hurt, and I cleaned up earlier today too so,” he rambles, speaking fast to get rid of the embarrassment, “so, um, I think it’ll be fine.” 

Yasunari-kun doesn’t say anything, and for a long second Yuu is afraid that maybe what Yuu just said turned him off. Maybe he thinks Yuu is weird. But all his worries are dissipated when Yasunari-kun pulls him into a tight embrace from behind, his arms wrapping around Yuu’s waist. “You’re amazing,” he says, his voice deep with emotion. “Thank you.”

That surprises Yuu, and he turns around to look at Yasunari-kun. “Why are you thanking me?” 

“Because you prepared so much, and I didn’t do anything. I feel like this is way easier for me…”

Yuu can’t repress a laugh. People might think Yasunari-kun is grumpy and hot-blooded, but he’s really considerate. “You don’t have to thank me for that, besides, it’s not like you won’t be doing anything, right? It takes two people to have sex.”

Yasunari looks at him, blushing. “Right.” He messes with Yuu’s hair, his face dissolving into a kind smile. “You really are incredible.”

“Are you teasing me, Yasunari-kun?” Yuu pouts.

“I’m not.” Yasunari-kun buries his face on Yuu’s neck. He remains like that for a few seconds, not saying anything, as if pondering something. “Hey, Yuu,” he finally says, brushing the hair off Yuu’s forehead, “I don’t know much about this, so will you teach me how to make you feel good?”

Yasunari-kun’s gaze is warm, full of the affection that he always struggles to express with words. Yuu’s chest feels warm and tight, and for a moment he forgets to breathe. “Yes,”

Yasunari-kun’s lips met his and Yuu melts into the kiss, loving the feeling of Yasunari-kun’s tongue against his. They shift, with Yasunari-kun laying on his back and Yuu on top of him. He loves this position, loves being so close to Yasunari-kun, feeling his muscles underneath him. Yasunari-kun’s hands explore his body, sliding down his back and sneaking under his trousers. He caresses Yuu’s butt, tracing his hands overs its curve, and then giving it a light squeeze. Being touched like that is a bit embarrassing, but it feels great. He clings to Yasunari-kun, running his hands over his sides.

Perhaps encouraged by Yuu’s positive reaction so far, Yasunari-kun slips a finger between his buttcheeks. “Is this fine?” he asks, rubbing it gently over Yuu’s entrance. 

“Yes.” Yuu buries his face on Yasunari-kun’s neck. Yasunari-kun’s finger keeps caressing him, alternating between back-and-forth and circular motions around his entrance. His touches are soft, tender, barely a brush, but it feels so nice. He rubs himself against Yasunari-kun’s leg, wanting more contact, more intensity. Their clothes are on the way, but it still feels so good, sending shivers down his spine every time he rubs his erection over Yasunari-kun’s nice, thick thighs. He can feel Yasunari-kun’s arousal pressing against him as well. It makes him feel lightheaded. 

“Yuu, switch with me.” Yasunari-kun grabs his shoulders to turn him around, having him lying on his back. Towering over him, Yasunari-kun takes off his t-shirt and throws it across the room, exposing his very attractive and well-chiseled torso. He then leans to unzip Yuu’s jeans, tugging on them to take them off. Yuu raises his hips to help with it, and then quickly takes off his shirt while Yasunari-kun is busy with his own pants. 

Hugging feels so much better now that they’re both in underwear. Yasunari-kun’s body is warm, and Yuu loves being able to feel how his muscles shift with every movement. Yasunari-kun kisses him again, wet and rushed, then leaves a trail of kisses, mixed with little bites - just a scrap of teeth against skin that doesn’t hurt, but makes Yuu gasp with delight - down his neck and collarbones. He rubs Yuu’s nipples gently, making them perk up. Yuu can barely repress a moan. He loves when Yasunari-kun does that. It tickles, but in a way that feels amazing. Yasunari-kun keeps going down his body, kissing him everywhere, until he reaches Yuu’s boxers. He tugs on them to remove them, leaving Yuu completely naked. For a moment, Yasunari-kun doesn’t say nor do anything, just looks at him, his hand gently caressing the inside of Yuu’s thigh. It makes him feel exposed, and it’s a bit embarrassing, but Yasunari-kun’s gaze is full of desire, and it makes Yuu feel loved, wanted. He’s so happy that Yasunari-kun wants this as much as Yuu does.

“Yuu,” Yasunari-kun finally speaks, his voice as soft as his caresses, “I’m going to prepare you, alright?”

Yuu nods. He’s nervous, his heart beating fast, but he wants this. He wants it so much. “There’s lube in a box under the bed.”

Yasunari-kun reaches down. “The blue one?” He picks it up, taking a look at its contents. Suddenly, his eyes widen. “Um, Yuu, this is?” He looks at him, completely red on the face, holding up a small object. 

_Oh._

Yuu was so focused on what’s about to happen that for a second he forgot what else he keeps in the blue box. “That’s a, ummm,” Yuu babbles, feeling his face heating up. He doesn’t think he can explain why he has an anal plug without dying of embarrassment. 

Yasunari-kun seems to be at a loss for words as well, looking alternatively at Yuu and the plug with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Does he think Yuu is weird? Maybe he _is_ weird.

After a silence that seems to last for hours, Yasunari-kun clears his throat. “Yuu, did you use this to, um, practice?” He’s completely red on the face, but at least he seems more surprised that weirded out, which makes Yuu feel better.

Yuu nods. “I read that it’s the best way to get used to it, so…” 

“You really are something else Yuu,” Yasunari-kun says, caressing his hair. He sounds impressed, but his voice is soft. “I would be too embarrassed to buy something like this.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Nah, it’s very like you to be so thorough with everything, and…” he trails off, avoiding Yuu’s gaze. 

“And?”

“And it’s hot,” he replies quickly, visibly embarrassed.

That makes Yuu giggle, elated. “Really?”

“Yeah, if I picture you doing that, I...” he averts his gaze, blushing all the way to his ears. Yuu can’t stop smiling.“Anyway do you want me to use it? To prepare you, I mean.”

“I prefer if you use your fingers.” He’s happy that Yasunari-kun isn’t turned off by the plug, but he doesn’t want to use any toys today. 

“Alright, then, I’m starting, okay?” Yasunari-kun pours a generous amount of lube on his left hand, smearing it all over his fingers. “This is more oily than I expected.”

“I thought the same,” Yuu chuckles, “but I read that it’s the best one for beginners.”

“You really researched everything, didn’t you?”

“Yes! I want tonight to be a success.”

The smile Yasunari-kun gives him is terribly kind and makes Yuu’s chest tighten. “Thanks,” he kisses Yuu sweetly, just lip on lip, bringing his hand between Yuu’s legs, “I'm starting, alright?”

Yuu nods, opening his legs so Yasunari-kun can touch him more easily. Slowly, Yasunari-kun starts rubbing his fingers over Yuu’s entrance. His touch is gentle, not putting any pressure. It feels quite nice. Relaxing, even. 

“You can put your finger in,” Yuu finds himself saying, his voice feeling weak already. 

Yasunari-kun does as told, and soon Yuu feels something pressing against his entrance. Yasunari-kun takes it unbelievably slow, circling just inside of the rim a few times before he tries to get deeper. He leaves a trail of kisses along Yuu’s neck and collarbones, soft and delicate, while his finger starts moving in and out, reaching a bit deeper each time. It feels weird, but not in a bad way. Yasunari-kun’s finger isn’t as smooth as the anal plug, and it sort of burns as it rubs inside of Yuu, but it doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t exactly feel good, but it’s not unpleasant, and Yuu knows that the burning sensation will soon fade away as he gets used to the feeling. 

He finds himself matching his breath to Yasunari-kun’s movements, inhaling when he feels his finger sliding in and exhaling when it pulls out. It’s calming, and he feels his muscles relax.

“I’ve put it all in,” Yasunari-kun says after a while, his brows furrowed in concentration, “does it hurt?”

Yuu shakes his head. “Not at all.” It’s starting to feel quite pleasurable, actually.

Yasunari-kun moves his finger inside Yuu, without pulling out. “The place that feels good should be around here, right?”

“Yes, just press your finger up.”

“Like this?” Yasunari-kun does something with his finger, and Yuu _feels_ it. It’s like an electrical current that travels through his body, and for a second he feels as if he’s about to come. It’s incredibly intense. His throat makes a sound in between a shriek and a moan, and he must be making a pained expression, because Yasunari-kun sports immediately, his brows raised in an alarmed expression. “Sorry,” he rushes to say, “did I hurt you?”

“No, it felt good” Yuu smiles at Yasunari and scoots closer to him, trying to catch his breath, “just, um, too good. Can you do it again, but slower, and not so hard?”

“Like this?” Yasunari-kun moves his finger again, and Yuu feels that same wave of pleasure once more, but this time is more subdued, and much more enjoyable. 

Yuu tries to reply “yes”, but ends up moaning. It feels so good. Having Yasunari-kun doing this to him is much more arousing than doing it by himself. He lets himself get lost in the sensation, focusing on the feeling of having Yasunari-kun so close to him, inside of him. 

“Feels good?” Yasunari-kun asks so, so sweetly.

Yuu nods, not taking his eyes off Yasunari-kun. At first, it was really embarrassing to have Yasunari-kun look at him while they did this kind of things, but Yasunari-kun looks so handsome while he’s touching Yuu, his eyes so full of desire, that Yuu has come to not care so much about his own embarrassment. He loves looking at Yasunari’s eyes while he makes Yuu feel good. It’s so arousing and it makes him feel so wanted and treasured that he can’t think of anything else, his mind full of Yasunari-kun. 

“Let me touch you too,” he manages to say, his voice trembling. Yasunari-kun’s erection has been rubbing against Yuu’s leg for a while, reminding him that his boyfriend has needs too. “I don’t want to be the only one feeling good.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yasunari-kun gives him a quick kiss, “I want to focus on you. And I’m really enjoying this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you look great like this.”

Delighted about the compliment, Yuu doesn’t protest and just lets Yasunari-kun work on him. When Yasunari-kun asks if he can add a second finger, Yuu agrees without even having to think about it. He feels fuller with two fingers inside, but he’s so excited and relaxed that it doesn’t hurt at all. In fact, when Yasunari-kun starts rubbing that deep part of him again, it feels amazing. Wanting more, he starts to move his hips in sync with Yasunari-kun’s movements. His dick is craving for attention as well, and he starts touching himself loosely. It feels so good. Too good, even. Yuu could come just like this, and he doesn’t want to. 

“Yasunari-kun,” he calls, his breath unsteady. 

“Yeah?”

“I think this is enough. I’m ready now.”

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Yasunari-kun kisses him while slowly pulling off his finger. Deprived of that stretching sensation, Yuu feels oddly empty. Yasunari-kun takes off his boxers, revealing his erection. It’s so hard, and just big enough that it looks like it’ll feel great without being intimidating. Yuu has been wanting to feel it inside ever since the first time he got a good look at it. “I should put on a condom.” 

“I bought some,” Yuu says. It’s not like they really need to use one - Yuu can’t get pregnant and they won’t catch anything from each other either - but they both thought it would be a good idea anyway, at least for the moment. 

“I bought some too, but let’s use yours.” Yasunari-kun picks one from Yuu’s blue box and starts fumbling with the wrapping. 

Yuu closes his eyes. Now that Yasunari-kun isn’t touching him, he’s starting to feel nervous again. He wants this to go well, but he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to make it feel good for Yasunari-kun. After all, he’s never done this. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to move, or whether he should talk during it or not. But despite these worries, he’s also brimming with anticipation, his heart racing both from nervousness and desire. 

“You’re tensing,” Yasunari-kun says, getting closer to Yuu, “Breathe.”He takes Yuu’s hand and brings it to his chest, inhaling deeply. Yuu imitates him, slowly breathing in and out in sync with the rhythmic rising and falling of Yasunari-kun’s chest. Under his palm, he can feel Yasunari-kun’s heart, so loud and fast that Yuu’s own heartbeat seems calm in comparison. 

“Yasunari-kun, are you nervous?”

Yasunari-kun averts his gaze, blushing. “Of course I am.”

Yuu can’t help but smile. Yasunari-kun doesn’t like showing the hesitant and unconfident part of him, and he normally wouldn't admit that he’s nervous so openly, so it makes Yuu happy that he’s lowering his guard around him. 

“I mean, Yuu, I’m,” Yasunari-kun takes a deep breath. “I’m not very good at expressing how I feel.”

“I know.”

“Right.” Yasunari-kun clears his throat. “But anyway, um, you’re important to me, so I want this to be good. So of course I’m nervous.”

“Yasunari-kun…” Yuu feels his chest swelling with affection. He pulls Yasunari-kun close, hugging him tightly. “I’m nervous too,” he confesses, burying his face on Yasunari-kun’s chest, warm, and comforting, and so loud. “But it’s a good nervous! Like when I see you getting closer to the goal post during a game and the opposite team rushes towards you, I always feel nervous, but I know you can pass them, and then you do your amazing swerve and leave them behind, it’s so cool, and I get so excited!” 

Yasunari-kun is looking at him with a baffled expression, blinking. Yuu feels his face heat up. “Sorry, I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“Not really, no.”

“Sorry. It’s weird to talk about rugby in this kind of situation, right?”

“I guess, but,” Yasunari-kun brushes the hair off Yuu’s face and gives him a small kiss on his forehead. “I’m less nervous now, thanks.”

Yuu giggles. “I’m less nervous too.” Talking to Yasunari-kun and having him so close has really made wonders to calm him down.

“Good.” Yasunari-kun cups his face, pulling him into a kiss. Yuu melts into it, holding Yasunari-kun tight. He can feel Yasunari-kun’s erection pressing against his belly, hot and hard. Now that Yuu’s nervousness has faded away, all that’s left in him is desire. He wants it, now. 

“I’m ready,” he whispers. 

Yasunari-kun kisses him, soft and quick, before reaching for the lube, smearing it all over his dick. Then, he positions himself between Yuu’s legs and lowers down.

“I’m putting it in,” he murmurs. He thrusts his hips and Yuu feels pressure against his entrance, firm and warm. Then, Yasunari-kun moves again and the pressure slips away.

Yasunari-kun grunts. “Yuu, I think I need your help.”

“Ah, of course.” He takes Yasunari-kun’s erection in his hand and guides it towards his entrance, keeping it there as Yasunari-kun thrusts again. Yuu feels it entering him for a brief yet intense moment, and then it slides out again. 

“This is harder than I thought,” Yasunari kun groans, frustration evident in his voice. His confused, disgruntled expression is so adorable that Yuu finds himself giggling. 

“Maybe I should turn around,” he suggests, “I think it’ll be easier that way.”

“But I want to see your face,” Yasunari-kun kneels on the bed between Yuu’s legs, looking at him as if pondering something. Then, he pulls Yuu towards him, pushing his legs up. “Can I do it like this? Are you comfortable?”

Yuu nods. Having his legs spread up like this is embarrassing, but it’s not uncomfortable, and if it works for Yasunari-kun then he’s fine with it. 

Yasunari-kun leans on and thrusts once more. This time, it goes in. 

It’s _a lot_. The stretching sensation is much more intense than with a finger or a toy. It’s overwhelming. For a moment, Yuu has no idea whether it hurts or feels good, and he clings to Yasunari-kun, gasping. 

Yasunari-kun stops immediately. “You okay?” 

“I’m okay!” He takes a deep breath and smiles. “Just go slow.”

Yasunari-kun kisses his cheeks and forehead. “We’ll stop if it’s too much.” He keeps pushing in, slowly, while he gently caresses Yuu’s hair. His brows are furrowed, his face an expression of concentration and hunger. It’s the same look he has when Yuu jerks him off. 

“Does it feel good, Yasunari-kun?”

“Yeah,” he kisses Yuu’s neck, scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth, “you’re so hot inside, Yuu.”

“I’m so glad…” he smiles widely. All he wants right now is for Yasunari-kun to feel good inside him. 

Yasunari-kun keeps thrusting, filling Yuu up more and more until he finally stops. “It’s all in,” he says, “are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m, ahhh, fine.” As Yuu gets used to it, the sensation of being stretched becomes more and more pleasant. It feels as if his body was melting in pleasure. “You can move if you want.”

“I’ll go slow,” Yasunari-kun says, and does just that, moving back and forth without pulling out much. That kind of slow, small thrusting teases Yuu’s deepest spot without being so intense that’s overwhelming, and Yuu can’t repress a moan. It feels so good. 

“Is it good here?” Yasunari-kun asks, his voice soft. His expression is distorted into what looks like a pained visage, but Yuu knows that’s the face he makes when he’s feeling good. He looks so, so handsome. 

“Yes, ahh, it’s very good.” Before he realizes, he’s moving his hips to match Yasunari-kun’s movements. He feels so lewd, but he’s feeling too good to be embarrassed. “Do you like it, Yasunari-kun?”

“Yeah, you feel amazing.” Yasunari-kun’s hands are firmly placed on his waist, sending shivers down Yuu’s spine. He clings to Yasunari-kun’s shoulders wanting to be closer, closer, until there’s no space between them.

“I love you,” he murmurs against Yasunari-kun's neck, “sooo much.”

“Me too,” Yasunari-kun leans on for a kiss, deep and wet and incredibly gentle, cupping Yuu’s face on his hand and caressing his cheek with the thumb. He moves faster, rubbing against that sweet spot deep inside Yuu, making him moan loudly. “Is it good, Yuu? You seem like you’re enjoying it.”

“It feels so good,” Yuu starts stroking himself lazily. Damp with precum as he is, his hand slides up and down easily, matching Yasunari-kun’s rhythm. “Aaah, yes, there, it feels so good there.”

“Here ?” Yasunari-kun keeps rubbing that spot again and again. It’s enough to drive Yuu crazy with pleasure. 

Yuu moans loudly, jerking himself harder. As Yasunari-kun starts going faster, droplets of sweat begin forming on his forehead. His cheeks are flushed, his lips half-parted as he pants.

“You’re so handsome,” Yuu finds himself saying, “I love you.”

“Yuu,” Yasunari-kun doesn’t take his eyes away from him even as he thrusts faster and faster, his breath labored. 

“Ahhh, Yasu, nari, ahh, kun”

He feels too far gone to say anything but Yasunari’s name, his mind filled with him, his eyes, his voice, the touch of his hands, the feeling of him so deep inside of Yuu. Yasunari-kun says his name too, again and again, and Yuu loves how it sounds in his voice. 

He’s getting really close to release.

“Yasunari-kun,” he moans, “I’m almost, I’m,”

“Me too, Yuu, come with me,”

“Yes, together, Yasunari-kun, I love you, I,”

“Yuu!” Yasunari-kun’s eyes are so full of desire and he looks like he’s enjoying it so much. He’s so handsome, just looking at him is enough to make Yuu melt. The pleasure that had been pooling inside him overflows and he climaxes. He clings to Yasunari-kun as he comes, his cum spilling all over his chest. Yasunari-kun moans Yuu’s name as he trusts one last time, then he slumps forward, half-collapsing on top of Yuu. 

After a brief moment in which none of them moves, Yasunari-kun gives a quick kiss to Yuu’s cheek. “I’m pulling out.” Yuu feels him sliding out slowly. It hurts just a bit, and then he feels oddly empty.

Yasunari-kun gets up, probably to throw the condom away. Yuu closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath. His thoughts are racing all over his mind at a hundred kilometers per hour. He’s just gone all the way with Yasunari-kun! Wow!! 

“Here, have some water.” Yasunari-kun goes back to the bed, a glass of water in his hand, and sits beside Yuu. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

“Thank you,” Yuu takes a sip, enjoying the pleasant sensation of the cool water going down his throat. It aches a little when he swallows, maybe he’s been louder than he realized. “It’s fine, it didn’t hurt at all.”

“That’s good.”

Yuu smiles widely. “It’s because you were so gentle!”

Yasunari-kun blushes, averting his gaze. “Anyway, we should take a shower.”

“Hmm, but I want to stay like this for a while first,” Yuu fakes a pout, wrapping his arms around Yasunari-kun’s waist to gently coax him to lie down with him, “can’t we?”

The smile Yasunari-kun gives him is incredibly kind. “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
